


Intento de padre

by Copodehielo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copodehielo/pseuds/Copodehielo
Summary: Flug nunca creyó en la posibilidad de ser padre... Pero tanto 5.0.5 como Demencia lo demuestran todo lo contrario.Dos partes.Primera parte: 5.0.5 quiere demostrar su amor a su padre Flug con un regalo sencillo pero hermoso.Segunda parte: Flug recuerda la primera vez que vio a Demencia.





	1. Dibujo

**Author's Note:**

> Villanos pertenece a Alan Ituriel.

 —5.0.5, ¿qué estás haciendo?—pregunta Flug feliz al ver a su querido «hijo» rodeado de bolas de papel y muchos colores de distintas tonalidades mientras dibuja, demasiado concentrado para una simple actividad—. Oh, un lindo dibujo. ¿Puedo ver?

Para la sorpresa de Flug, 5.0.5 sacude su cabeza interpretando un completo «NO» y la respuesta está más clara cuando aquella criatura tierna esconde su obra de arte en su pecho peludo y esponjoso. Flug parpadea un par de veces, sorprendido por la respuesta de 5.0.5 ya que es la primera vez que actúa de esa manera.

—¿En serio 5.0.5?—pregunta Flug y como respuesta, el experimento fallido mueve su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, dando a entender un claro «SÍ»—, está bien. Pero cuando termines, ¿me enseñarás tu dibujo? 

A diferencia de una respuesta negativa, 5.0.5 alza la comisuras de sus labios, mueve su cola de un lado a otro y hace gruñidos de alegría. Flug lo toma como un «Sí», así que, sin querer interrumpir a 5.0.5, se retira de la zona de trabajo del oso  y el doctor decide volver a su laboratorio.

5.0.5 es un ser especial y puro que a pesar de ser un experimentado fallido, con el paso del tiempo el doctor Flug se encariñó con el oso modificado y pronto lo consideró como un hijo, dando todos los cuidados y necesidades para su pequeño retoño... No fue nada fácil para Flug convencer a Black Hat para que 5.0.5 se quedara o que no le diera órdenes en buscar una forma para destruirlo... Afortunadamente gracias a 5.0.5, las ventas aumentaron y nuevos beneficios se abrieron para los clientes de la organización al igual de solicitudes para que el tierno oso acompañe a los villanos.

_Ser papá…_

_Flug nunca pensó en esa posibilidad._

Después de horas de duro trabajo en realizar más robots para el pedido de un villano proveniente de otra galaxia, soportar las tonterías de Demencia y no morir por estrangulamiento por parte de su jefecito chulo debido a un experimento fallido; finalmente la hora del descanso llegó justo a tiempo. Trata de quitarse el estrés acumulado con un té caliente y se relaja cómodamente en una silla.

—Hoy es un día pesado—murmura así mismo Flug, dando un trago a una bebida caliente—. Como todos los días.

Entonces aparece 5.0.5 desde la entrada nerviosa y dudosa si interrumpir a su creador o no, Flug se pregunta porque 5.0.5 tiene ese comportamiento tan extraño desde que quiso ver la nueva creación de su «hijo».

—¿Qué ocurre 5.0.5?

El oso azul, aun dudoso de su acción, toma un gran valor y coraje para acercarse al científico que está en su pequeño descanso. Flug nota que 5.0.5 trae una hoja de papel, ocultando el contenido de ese; con temor, 5.0.5 le entrega el papel y el doctor lo acepta sin dudarlo. El villano con una inteligencia superdotada nota que en ese pedazo de papel contiene un dibujo, en el cual se encuentra 5.0.5 y él con colores llamativos, rodeado de corazones y acompañado con un mensaje…

_Te amo, papá._

En algún tiempo llegó a pensar Flug que 5.0.5 solo lo consideraba como un amo, que la relación de padre-hijo era algo que el joven científico se había imaginado… Sin embargo no fue así, era todo lo contrario. Flug sonríe cálidamente, agradeciendo desde el fondo de su corazón por el gran regalo de su pequeño y admirando cada detalle del dibujo una vez más; por otro lado 5.0.5 mira a Flug preocupado, pensando que su regalo pudiera molestar a Flug como lo hizo con Black Hat y este lo comenzará a rechazar.

—Gracias 5.0.5, es el mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado—confiesa Flug sonriente, intentando valientemente en no llorar o su jefe explotaría en cualquier instante—. Lo atesoraré por siempre—murmura, procurando que Black Hat no escuche o habrá problemas por las palabras de afecto que se esparcen por la casa.

Todas las preocupaciones se desvanecen y 5.0.5 mueve su colita alegremente por las palabras de papá Flug.


	2. Cápsula

—Demencia, por milésima vez... ¡DEJA EN PAZ MI LABORATORIO!—grita a los cuatro vientos con sentimientos de furia el doctor Flug, al ver un gran espectáculo de destrucción en su pobre laboratorio a causa de las tonterías de Demencia—. ¡Ya basta o sufrirás las consecuencias,  _chamaca_!—amenaza Flug mostrando aquel aparato que le permite tener contacto con los HatBots—. No me hagas contar hasta tres.

—¿Y qué es lo que harás, nerd?—pregunta retadora la loca enamorada de Black Hat, mientras que destruye material de vidrio del laboratorio que para nada es barato, agujerando las paredes por los rayos mortales que salían de determinadas armas y docenas de robots en pleno proceso de reparación.

—Uno... Dos... ¡TRES! ¡HATBOTS!

Dando las ordenes a través de su radio woki toki, decenas de robots con su peculiar sombrero negro aparecieron repentinamente en su laboratorio persiguiendo a la chica, al igual que ella da pelea para no ser atrapada con facilidad. Flug suspira cansadamente, hoy también sería un largo día pesado… Como todos los demás. Ignorando todo su alrededor regresa a su zona de trabajo, concentrándose en sus nuevos experimentos; varias criaturas extrañas encerrados en cápsulas de cristal, algunos en un estado de sueño profundo y otros intentando de salir de su prisión en vano.

—Al parecer el experimento RE-560 ha despertado, pero no veo ningún movimiento anormal—murmura Flug, anotando las observaciones en su bitácora.

Al analizar cada uno de sus experimentos, se percata que una cápsula está vacía—con fortuna aún en buenas condiciones a pesar de las tonterías de la Demencia—. Toca con delicadeza la cápsula vacía y un montón de recuerdos golpean su cabeza de forma instantánea.

* * *

 Cuan _do Flug entró a la organización—algo que jamás en su corta vida llegó imaginar trabajar para el villano más temible del universo—, a los pocos meses una chica misteriosa entró a la casa de Black Hat con intenciones algo peculiares. Descalza, cubierta de polvo, rastros de sangre seca y sustancias extrañas; pero lo más impactante es su ropa, una sucia camisa de fuerza._

_—¿Qué demo...?—exclama Black Hat sorprendido porque un simple miserable humano entró a su casa._

_—¿Y tú eres...?—pregunta Flug intentando acercarse a la chica que se encuentra en la entrada principal de la mansión._

_—Black Hat...—murmura seriamente la humana, sin embargo no muestra otro movimiento anormal._

_Black Hat fruñe el ceño, preguntándose si esa chica intentará hacer algo en contra suya. Una venganza porque mataron algún familiar, tal vez fue un patético héroe... Eso creyó Black Hat. El villano más despiadado del mundo no le da mucha importancia porque nadie puede derrotarlo, no importa el poder que tuviera cualquier tipo de criatura, era imposible; así que una insignificante humana no le haría ni un intento de rasguño. En cambio Flug se pone nervioso por el ambiente pesado, así que toma su woki toki y se prepara para llamar a los HatBots._

_—Black Hat...—la chica pelirroja se acerca cada vez más, con pasos lentos pero seguros—. Tú... Tú... ¡TÚ ERES MÍO! —grita, dejando perplejos a los dos por las palabras. Ahora Flug entiende porque la mujer proviene de un hospital psiquiátrico, sea lo que intenta hacer con Black Hat, es una completa locura._

_Aquella mujer corre con rapidez hacía Black Hat, en cambio Flug, sin perder ni un segundo más, llama a los HatBots; pequeños HatBots aparecen en distintos lugares de la casa y rodean a la humana. Ella intenta zafarse de esa situación, pero los robots la rodean y la atrapan con sus pinzas._

_—¡Suéltame!—exige molesta la prisionera, moviéndose de un lado a otro con el objetivo de salir, sin embargo la fuerza de los robots le es imposible para ella salir de la situación._

_Flug se acerca con una inyección en sus manos._

_—Lo siento—habla el científico, aplicando la inyección en el cuello de la mujer—, no te lo tomes personal._

_A los pocos segundos, cae en un profundo sueño._

_Después de lo ocurrido Black Hat le ordenó que la matara inmediatamente, en esos momentos Flug pensó en obedecer las órdenes de su jefe sin tomarle importancia; sin embargo, al momento que se despertó la adolescente... Dudó por completo._ _Al llevarla a una de las habitaciones de tortura, la colocó en una cama y la amarró, evitando que se escapara; la chica se movía de un lado a otro, pero le fue imposible salir. Flug prepara una inyección que contiene una sustancia potente para matarla de forma instantánea y lo menos dolorosa posible._

_—Esto te matará rápidamente —aclara Flug—. No te puedo asegurar que no te dolerá, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo... Sabes, mi jefecito supo que intentabas entrar a su casa, simplemente te dejó pasar para conocer tus intenciones. Realmente sí que estás loca, ¿una simple humana intentando matar a Black Hat? Sin embargo, puedo comprender tus motivos, ¿era tu papá o tu mamá? ¿Amigo? ¿Pareja? Dime niña, ¿a quién matamos? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu venganza?_

_—¿Venganza?—pregunta incrédula, tratando de contener su risa—. No, no, no, no... Tú no me entiendes. No estoy furiosa por Black Hat, no quiero matarlo... ¡AMO A BLACK HAT!_

_—¡¿Qué?!—exalta Flug, negando la confesión de esa chica. Esta loca, definitivamente está loca._

_—Todos dicen que es un ser malvado y despiadado y tienen razón, pero igual es todo un bombón, ¿no lo crees?_

_—Pues...—el científico se rasca la nuca algo nervioso, intentando desviar esa pregunta—. Supongo que tienes razón._

_—Bueno... Da igual—suspira profundamente, sonríe con melancolía y contemplando el techo como si se trata de una obra de arte—. Pude ver a mi amorcito, eso es lo que importa. Moriré y ya... No tengo a nadie, siempre he estado sola, así que mi muerte estará al olvido._

_—¿Cuál es tu nombre chamaca?_

_—Mariana... Pero me llaman Demencia._

_—Demencia... Sí, he escuchado cosas de ti, una loca psicópata que asesino a unas cuantas personas y te diagnosticaron con problemas psicológicos, ¿no es así?—Demencia asiste—. Ya veo—sin expulsar más palabras, deja a un lado la inyección y se retira de la celda de la prisionera._

_Convencer a Black Hat para que dejara vivir a Demencia fue todo un reto, Flug argumentó que podía ser de utilidad para las misiones que se requieran de fuerza bruta y garantizando jamás la traicionaría; por lo que, aun dudando, el jefe de la organización aceptó a Demencia con la advertencia que cualquier cosa que ocurriera sería la responsabilidad de Flug. Por lo que, a partir de ese momento Demencia se convirtió en su «conejillo de indias»; aquel malvado científico había inventado una sustancia con el DNA de reptiles que le permitiera tener habilidades como las de un reptil y quería averiguar si Demencia tenía la capacidad de resistir._

_Al momento de introducir el líquido verdoso al cuerpo de Demencia, la mantuvo bajo observación en una cápsula. Dormida. Luchando por su vida mientras que Flug anotaba observaciones y al mismo tiempo la cuida... El villano con una gran inteligencia se ríe por sus tonterías, buscando una explicación o un motivo por salvar a Demencia. ¿Piedad? ¿Pena? ¿Por qué así consiguió con facilidad su rata de laboratorio? ¿O por qué la comprendió? No lo sabe, sin embargo es algo que no se arrepiente._

_—Vamos Demencia, sé que puedes resistirlo... Creo en ti... Vive._

* * *

—¡Ahora si hija de la lagartija! ¡Hoy no te vas a escapar de tu baño!—grita molesto Flug persiguiendo a Demencia junto con los HatBots—. Primero arruinas mi laboratorio y luego me reprochas porque no quieres tomar un baño, pero esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya.

—¡Quiero que lo intentes tarado!

—¡NO HUYAS!

Aunque no lo parezca, Flug no se arrepiente de sus acciones en ese peculiar día.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de estos pequeños drabbles... Que el último fue más one-shot.  
> ¿Será que Demencia sea Mariana? ¿O una especie de héroe? Una teoría no es suficiente, ¿por qué solo limitarse a escribir una teoría si puedo hacer varias? Una de mis teorías favoritas sobre Demencia es que fue Black Hat quien la encontró e hicieron un trato, pero bueno, tal vez escriba algo así.  
> Pobre Flug, es el padre-madre luchón que cuida a la adolescente alborotada por las hormonas y al niño que no daña ni una mosca.  
> Bueno, nos vemos.  
> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia tendrá dos partes, la primera es con 5.0.5 y la otra con Demencia. Me basé en el piloto, ya que 5.0.5 considera a Demencia como una hermana mayor, al igual que es posible que Flug haya modificado el cuerpo de Demencia y ahora la cuida... A final es una loca idea por el día del padre.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
